The First Annual Garfield Watchers Test
The First Annual Garfield Watchers Test is an episode from the fifth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield quizzes a viewing audience from the Garfield Television Studio with multiple choice questions to see if they have been paying attention while watching his show. Meanwhile, an announcing mouse continuously interrupts Garfield with commercials from the sponsor, Schlocko. Plot Garfield welcomes the viewer to "The First Annual Garfield Watchers Test" with paper in paw. He promptly gets interrupted by the announcer, who announces the Schlocko Battery-Powered Battery Changer and the Schlocko Cabbage Waxer. Garfield asks if the announcer is finished, with the announcer tossing back to Garfield as the reply. Garfield is about to ask the first question while telling the audience to get their pencils ready, then gets interrupted again by another Schlocko sponsored spot, the Schlocko Pencil. Garfield, frustrated at the constant interruptions, goes to the announcer, who is actually a mouse, for an explanation for all the Schlocko commercials. It turns out that the show is being paid to do them. Garfield looks at the undisclosed amount of money, which is enough to keep him in food for a whole week. The mouse tells him he gets half of the money, and Garfield instantly changes his mind and lets the announcer do the next commercial, which is another Schlocko-sponsored spot. This time, it is the Schlocko Ball 2000. Garfield asks if it is his turn, with the announcer tossing back to Garfield as the reply. Garfield asks the first question to the viewing audience. A kitchen's 32 cooks and 41 assistants are preparing a meal for either A, the Fifth Marine Division; B, Indiana; or C, him. The correct answer is C. Garfield quickly says that that question was an easy one to get started. The second question is about a Jon Arbuckle date. When Jon gets home he is either A, proud of how charming he was; B, hopelessly in love; or C, in plenty of time for the nine o'clock news. The correct answer is C. Garfield explains that dates with Jon Arbuckle are short and sometimes uses them to time soft-boiled eggs. The third question is about the average doggy tongue, which is either A, six inches long; B, a foot long; or C, easily mistaken for a freeway. Garfield says C is the correct answer, especially since Odie's nose resembles an off-ramp. Garfield is about to ask the next question when he gets interrupted again by yet another Schlocko-sponsored commercial. This time, it is the Schlocko Wrap-O-Matic. When Garfield gets bored, he soon gets asked by the announcing mouse to hold the box while the Wrap-O-Matic does a wrap session. Garfield ends up getting wrapped in the box. When the mouse is finished, Garfield yells to be let out. The mouse quickly unwraps the box, and out comes Garfield, who is getting sick of the Schlocko commercials. The mouse reminds him of the money he will make at the end of the day. Garfield proceeds to the next question, which is about lasagna, which, after it gets removed, stays fresh for either A, a full day; B, half a day; or C, just 19 seconds. Garfield says the correct answer is always C. Garfield proceeds to ask another question about lasagna, but gets another interruption from the mouse, who carries a box onto the stage. It is revealed to be the Schlocko-brand Frozen Microwave Lasagna Food Substitute Product. Garfield quickly studies the ingredients, and sees that there is no cheese or tomato or even food, which really disgusts him. The mouse brings in a microwave oven and cooks the lasagna for a 2.3 second demonstration. Garfield tastes it, and finds out that it is disgusting to the taste as he gasps. The mouse announces that these products will be everywhere. That is Garfield's last straw as he now A, goes on with the show; B, allows the commercials to continue; or C, demonstrates the Schlocko Mouse Eliminator. He dashes off and comes back with said product in paw. The mouse quickly begs him to remember the money, to which Garfield replies that some things are more important than money, including bad lasagna. He uses the machine to chase the mouse off the stage and away from the show. Garfield immediately proceeds to continue and finish the show with his last question; he accidentally starts the Schlocko Wrap-O-Matic seen earlier in the show, which wraps him in a box again, making Garfield exclaim in frustration. Jon and Odie arrive on the stage to find Garfield; when they do not find him, they assume that they have missed the show. Jon notices a present on the stage and presumes that Garfield left it for him and Odie, so they take it back home. Back home, Jon puts the present in his closet. Odie sniffs the present, but Jon stops him as he reads the sign, "Do Not Open Until Christmas," and they leave it there, even though Christmas is nine months away. Garfield, still in the present, asks the last question. The Second Annual Garfield Watchers Test will happen A, net year; B, next decade; or C, over his dead body. He says the audience knows the answer and grumpily bids them good night. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Announcing Mouse (voiced by Dick Tufeld) Major Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Odie Minor Characters *Jon Arbuckle's Date (mentioned) *Orson Pig (Cameo in Schlocko Pencil commercial) Trivia Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 5